Atmokinesis
Atmokinesis is the psi power to manipulate the flux of the atmosphere with the mind at will, resulting in a change of weather patterns and formation of freak weather conditions. This ability allows generation of any natural weather condition, from fog and rain to thunderstorms, lightning, hailstorms, blizzards and hurricanes (and the calming or heightening of such conditions). At the higher bands, the user can even cause climate shifts (although sometimes one can only cause weather native to the area they are in). This ability is often accompained by Temperature-Extreme Resistance '''and high resistance to extreme weather conditions. *This ability is often linked to the user's emotions (generating lightning or hail unintentionally when the user is angry, high-velocity winds when he is afraid, etc.) *Atmokinesis often comes with a psychic restriction preventing manipulation of anything other than weather and climate patterns, as the capability to generate holes in the ozone layer, or the like, would pose the possibility of bringing harm to the user. This ability might be connected with Aerokinesis (manipulation of air) the control of the wind, Electrokinesis (manipulation of electricity), described as the control of the lightning in the clouds, Hydrokinesis (manipulation of water), through the various forms of precipitation (rain, snow, sleet, hail), and Thermokinesis (manipulation of temperature), as the control of the weather temperature. Variations Cloud Seeding '''Cloud Seeding is the mental ability to "seed" clouds with one's own psychic energy, causing fluxes in the atmosphere, and changing of the weather. One with this ability, however, can only induce atmospheric phenomena pertaining to moisture (rain, sleet, hail, snow, snowstorms or blizzards, flood, etc.). This is because the user's psychic energy causes the atmosphere to flux similar to normal Atmokinesis, but only to cause the clouds to release moisture in various forms. The user may also have Atmokinesis or Storm Generation. Mist Generation Mist Generation, also called Fog Generation is the psychic ability to cause moisture in the air to coalesce or to psychically lower the clouds in the sky, in order to generate fog or mist. This ability can be used to generate a personal mist patch for stealth, or blanket an entire area with a blinding fog. In addition, the user can often choose, to an extent, which areas are covered in fog or mist, and which are unaffected. One with this ability may or may not be able to control the intensity of the fog, or where it spreads (this varies with each user). Rain Generation Rain Generation, also called Rain Inducing, Rain Evocation or the Pluvious Effect is the psychic ability to induce atmosphere fluxes, but only to induce rain. This ability can be used to bless the lands with a helpful drizzle, or flood towns with torrential downpours. Either way, one cannot reverse the effects; the rain must pass on its own, unless the user has the faculty Rain Calming, also called Rain Negation, Rain Suppression or Rain-Stopping. One with this ability may or may not be able to control the intensity of the rainfall, or where it falls (this varies with each user). Season Manipulation Season Manipulation, also called Season Evocation or the Seasonal Effect is the psychic ability to induce factors which indicate the different seasons. Winter's days are shortest, and its nights are longest; it marked often by lower tempertures, and perhaps snowfall and snowstorms; spring's weather is typically warm and rainy, with plant life reverting (or progressing) to a more "green" state; summer has the longest days and the shortest nights, and the hottest weather; autumn is when the weather is most temperature, when leaves on certain plants change or fall off. *It is also possible that, instead of the typical ideas associated with particular seasons, the user only produces seasonal changes appropiate to their surroundings; this may imply a simple shift form the "wet season" to the "dry season" or the like. *This shifting of the seasons can be achieved by either psychic manipulation of the elements (so they match one's expectations of seasonal climate), or the temporal progession or reversion of the atmosphere's pattern of flux; either way will produce the same results. Storm Generation Storm Generation is the psychic ability to induce fluxes in the atmosphere, but only to induce storms. One with this ability can only cause the sky to bring forth strong wind, rain, lightning and thunder. Although, either way, the user cannot reverse the effects; the storm must pass on its own, unless the user has the faculty Storm Calming, also called Storm Negation. This ability often occurs as a replacement for normal Atmokinesis. Sandstorm Generation *Sometimes the user can only cause high winds to blow, whipping ambient sand into a sandstorm, capable of blinding foes and flaying skin (called Sandstorm Generation or Sandstorm Inducing). *''Sandstorm Generation'' is not referred to as Intense-Wind Generation or the like; that ability and Sandstorm Generation are not the same; if the user can just induce gale-force winds at will, it is called Intense-Wind Generation; however, one with the power of true Sandstorm Generation possesses a psychological limitation, prohibiting him from generating intense winds in the absence of a large amount of sand (therefore, true Sandstorm Generation is accompained by the subliminal ability to sense if the sand in one's vicinity is enough to cause a sandstorm, or at least a dust devil), while Intense-Wind Generation is the ability to generate intense wind regardless of other elemental factors. Developing/Training Atmokinesis To develop atmokinesis is simple for one with the mind opened and strong, and difficult for one with the mind closed and weak. The user must be at its very focus to change the weather patterns. It is very important the user to sit outside at a weather view when practicing atmokinesis. Also the user must feel linked to the weather actions, like if they were it's emotions that controls them. Cloud Disappearing A day with single clouds. The user must concentrate on a small cloud to commence developing this ability. Once focused on a cloud, the user must imagine the cloud vanishing (the user can help itself by whispering the cloud to disappear) by decreasing its density with a little wind blowing the cloud until vanished totally. Cloud Separation Particularly cloudy day, the user must concentrate on a set of clouds. The user has to close its eyes and try to imagine separating the set in two, the user can take his time until it feels the clouds are separated. *It may be easier for the user to separate the clouds imagining decreasing its density and a little wind blowing in the middle in order to split them. Cloud Creation A clear day or a particularly cloudy day (to help the user create the cloud). The user must imagine a cloud forming above itself (it may be easier to imagine increasing the density of water droplets in the sky in order to form the cloud). The user can also create Ki/Psi Balls in it's hands and send them to the sky as energy to create it. Unblocking/Reactivating Atmokinesis In case the user doesn't control this ability anymore, this skill is very useful to unblock/reactivate it. The user should sit outside a bit, during a storm. Watch how the weather acts, try to get a feel for it. What's going on is that the user have probably gotten so used to whatever form of atmokinesis created, that the user have kinda developed a mental block. The user expects it to happen, and that simply isn't going to happen. The user has to try to allow itself to feel how the wind changes, pressure drops, lightning and thunder, etc. a storm naturally produces. The user must remember, the users do their best manipulating an existing storm, not necessarily producing one. Also the user can meditate, because that way the user can find the way and fix it/unblock the mind, and not thinking in anything but to be counscious in that moment. The user must make sure to just not let it's mind doubt, and the user will quickly notice that things will get easier. Bloodstone is known to enhance this ability due to the mystical properties of bloodstone aiding one in controlling the weather. Changing weather Weather Changing - 1 For this one you might first want take time to meditate. Think about what kind of weather you wish to bring about and channel the appropriate elemental energy. When you're ready, stand in the grounded position, and cup your hands together to make a ki ball. Visualize the ball's energy in the form of the element you need {wind, rain, lighting, or again, just simple sunlight.} Tell your ki ball what it needs to do and when you feel it's ready, release it and Visualize it zooming into air and exploding its energy throughout the sky. Category:All Abilities Category:Psychokinesis Category:Energy powers